


short stories from the outlands

by krabershot



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2020-11-24 15:28:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20909897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krabershot/pseuds/krabershot
Summary: just a bunch of small things i've written for apex that i wasnt sure what to do with





	1. championship [octane]

Octane raised his hands, elbows sinking into the ground as he tried to ignore the sharp pain blossoming in his chest. His steel legs scraped through the sand as he tried and failed to sit upright. He squinted up at Lifeline through the cracked lenses in his mask and focused really hard on not passing out.

“_Hermana_, c’mon,” he said quietly. His leg began to shake restlessly. “You know me. You know I can win this thing.”

Lifeline’s grip shifted on her shotgun and she took a step closer. “Why should I be lettin’ you go, ah?”

Octane breathed in heavily through his nose. The earlier hits from the Peacekeeper had landed right across his chest, tearing through his shield and sending him to the ground. He could feel every single bit stuck inside his flesh, pulsing with pain. He never knew her aim was that precise. “You really gonna break my streak,_ amiga?_ ” he asked, wincing as his chest flared in agony. Not a good sign. Even breathing was becoming a chore. “C’mon, you can’t do that to me.”

“Your squad makes it out of this, they can come back and get your banner,” Lifeline looked over her shoulder for a second, as if reminded that he still had teammates. “All up to them, ya hear me?”

“Ajay-”

“_Don’t._” Lifeline’s face screwed up, her stance faltering for a moment. She seemed to steel herself, tightening her grip on the Peacekeeper. “I have to win, Tav. Ya know I do.” Her face softened as she knelt down next to him. 

Octane’s breathing sped up as she shouldered her shotgun and pulled her Wingman from its holster. They were best friends. He knew her. Knew how she worked. She wanted to make it quick for him. Octane let his head fall back and smack against the hot sand. His head lolled to the side and he closed his eyes, breath coming out in fast gasps.

“This is the longest I think I’ve ever sat still, don’t you think?” he asked, a grin spreading across his face. Despite herself, Lifeline laughed. Octane grimaced as he felt the barrel of the Wingman press against his head. He heard her whisper something and squeezed his eyes shut even tighter as he heard her trigger finger shift. 

**CHAMPION ELIMINATED.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> octavio & ajay are best friends u cannot convince me otherwise


	2. holo-tech [mirage]

Mirage tapped at his tech and sent a hologram out the door. It strode with confidence out into the open, fiddling with its holo gun quite convincingly. 

“See anything?” Mirage loudly whispered after it.

The hologram threw him a dirty look over its shoulder, pistol hanging limp in its grasp. “You know that’s not how it works ri-”

A shot hit the hologram through the side of the head and it fizzled out immediately. Mirage fell back against the railing surrounding the stairs, choking back a yelp. The angle of the shot; it had come from the outpost. 

He grabbed his backpack and bolted down the stairs, throwing himself into the corner. His chest heaved as he chanced a look out of the window, squinting towards the outpost to see if he could spot anyone on the roof. The two seconds he got were enough to see them. A full squad. 

“Well, fuck.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one is super short. i had an idea to make it a full piece but decided against it


	3. arc star out [mirage/bloodhound]

Mirage threw himself into the building, kicking the door shut behind him. His hands shook as he pulled out his last shield battery, swearing under his breath when he noticed how empty his backpack was looking. As his shield slowly recharged back to full, Mirage craned his neck to look out the window. He could see that the doors to bunker had since closed. There was a familiar gas trap resting against the outside wall and a shudder ran through Mirage’s body. He hadn't heard from Lifeline since they’d split up after getting spotted trying to make it around the outside of bunker before the ring closed. Over the comms, he could hear Wattson’s quiet whimpering. He didn’t even know where she was. He had to find her. He had to make sure she was okay. He had to h-

An arc star soared through the window and embedded itself in the floor. Mirage almost breathed a sigh of relief before a second joined and attached itself to his suit. He jolted back against the wall as it exploded, smashing through his fresh shield. The door beside him opened and he fumbled with his gun. Whoever had walked into the room had their back to him and Mirage managed to fire off a few shots, shattering their own shield. They whipped around in an instant and emptied the entire magazine of their pistol into him. Mirage slumped against the wall, coughing. Black spots crowded his vision and he dazedly wondered where in the hell they had managed to find disruptor rounds.

The slow footsteps of his soon to be killer walked toward him and Mirage heard a familiar voice talking. It sounded quiet, almost as if he were submerged underwater. His head pounded as he saw them crouch down beside him, dragging the pistol across his forehead to push his hair out of his eyes. He frowned, moving his head away. 

“Hey, watch the hair,” he wheezed, his arm coming up to hold his side. “Asshole.”

“Asshole?” they asked quietly. The gun disappeared back into its holster and the owner tilted their head. “And I thought you liked me.”

Mirage let out a weak laugh as he looked up at Bloodhound. “I do like you, sweetheart,” he rasped, his hand coming up to rest on his stomach. He grimaced when he felt the wetness of blood pooling there. “Just not so much when you barge into my hiding spot and empty a clip into my guts with no warning.”

“You startled me!” they accused, their hands coming down to cup his face. Their thumb ran across his cheek and Mirage leaned into it. The action was gentle; unlike anything that the audience were used to seeing from the hunter. “I didn’t know who I was tracking.”

“So what, you gotta kill me now? Gotta keep that reputation going.”

“Well, have you prepared for your end?” Bloodhound leant in closer to Mirage. “I have.” Mirage snorted at the line torn from their championship script. The only thing keeping their words from being a threat was the sarcastic lilt in their voice and the way their head tilted. It was their tell; a way Mirage knew that they were trying to make a joke.

Mirage opened his mouth to reply but saw something from the doorway. He blinked, trying to clear his eyes, but before he could even speak, Lifeline had downed Bloodhound. Three shots in quick succession, hip fired from her Longbow. Bloodhound hit the ground with a loud thump and Mirage couldn’t take his eyes off of their mask, the glass eyes staring up at him. Lifeline pushed them aside and knelt down next to Mirage. Her hard light shield wrapped around them for protection as she readied her revival syringe and pushed it straight into Mirage. He bolted upright, gasping as he felt the air fully returning to his lungs. Lifeline pulled out D.O.C and set to work, plugging the pulsing cords into Mirage’s body. He shuddered as he felt his open wounds knitting themselves together and healing over.

“Finally found that skullpiercer I was lookin’ for,” Lifeline muttered. “Snatched it from Bangalore’s body, if ya can believe it.”

“Wattson,” Mirage moved restlessly, wincing when Lifeline shoved him back down. “Is Wattson okay.”

Lifeline was quiet for a moment before flashing Wattson’s banner card. Mirage made a face and his head flopped back against the wall. “Found Bangalore goin’ through her stuff inside Bunker. She tried to make a run for it with that smoke of hers but...I got a digital threat on this.” Lifeline reached down to pat the RE-45 strapped to her leg. “Didn’t stand a chance.”

“Do you have disrupter?” Mirage asked without thinking. Lifeline perked up and shot a look over to Bloodhound, who had been slowly dragging themselves out of the door. She had forgotten about them completely but Mirage had reminded her. Idiot.

“Nah...but I’m about to, ya feel me?” she grinned and stood up, collapsing D.O.C. Mirage squeezed his eyes shut, jumping near out of his skin when he heard Lifeline end Bloodhound. His ears rang and he tried to steady his breathing. Two more squads left. Two more and he could go home. Home to them. He took the shield cells that Lifeline threw his way and pulled out his gun. They had to keep moving.


	4. 감사합니다 [wraith]

“I need a shotgun bolt,” Crypto slotted the precision choke into his Peacekeeper and turned it over in his hands. He was squatting on the floor, his backpack open in front of him. He looked up at Wraith through his eyelashes before turning his gaze back down, throwing spare ammunition inside his bag. “Just in case you see one lying around.”

Wraith frowned and pulled her backpack around. “I think I might have one,” she said quietly, rummaging around in the bag. Her fingers closed around a purple bolt and she pulled it out with a triumphant smile. “Yes! I picked this up when we first dropped, just in case I found a shotgun.”

“Do you not require it?” Crypto asked, his eyes locked onto the bolt. 

“No, I’m okay. I don’t usually work with shotguns. It was just in case I couldn’t find anything else. I dropped the Mozam’ ages ago.”

Wraith threw the bolt his way and he caught it with one hand. He nodded her way as it disappeared inside his shotgun. “_Dowajusyeoseo gomaweoyo._”

“_Cheonmaneyo._” Wraith replied off-handedly, slinging her backpack over her shoulder once more. She froze and Crypto stared at her, his eyes wide. 

“_Neo ihaehani?_” he asked cautiously, cocking his head. 

Wraith’s fists tightened and she looked down at the ground. “Yes. Maybe. I think so?”

“You ...think so?” 

“I don’t…” Wraith’s gaze drifted, her arms coming up to cross over her chest defensively. “I don’t know a lot about who I am. Who I was. Before everything happened to me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i had every intention of finishing this but i kind of lost the direction so! enjoy one of my wraith headcanons :p


End file.
